The treasure is in the eye of the beholder
by Wolfgirl354
Summary: 4 years after treasure planet,Jim has graduated from interstellar academy and is captain of his own ship.he is soon visited by an old friend who asks for his help to find a new treasure.Jim agrees but in order to get the treasure they need the map which belongs to another.What will happen on this quest for treasure? (story better than summary) Jim/oc
1. Chapter 1

** hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day for once at montressor. The skies were clear and it didn't look like there would be any cloudy weather, for now. I watch the crew members depart from the ship with their things and head to the space port to find their families. I heard footsteps then felt a hand on my shoulder; I look to my left to see my temporary first mate, Joven Andrews with a big smile on his face. "It's been fun sailing with you, Captain Hawkins."

He raises two fingers to his head and salutes me, I did the same. "The feeling is mutual. I hope to see you one day as a real first mate."

As he walks down the steps he chuckles then yell, "me too Hawkins." A smile tugged at my lips and I shook my head at the boy spirits and watch him walk the rest of the way down the steps until he was lost in the crowd. I grab my own luggage and start to descend from the ship when I hear fits of squeaking and laughter. I turn around and see morph flying toward me then rubbing against my cheek.

"There you are morph. I thought you already left." Morph said nothing just continued to rub against my cheek. I start to laugh then grab morph, "come on let's go." He purrs and flies out of my hand shouting 'let's go'. The crowd at the space port never changes, there is always others bumping into one another or rushing to get somewhere. As I try to pry my way out of the chaos I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I looked around just in time to see a big figure cloaked in the shadows. I felt a sudden pull toward the figure and was about to chase after them before my name was called.

"Jim! Jim!" I turned to the sound of the voice and saw my mom trying to push her way through the crowd. Morph saw her to and raced to her before I could get to her. Morph greeted her like he always did, fly around her head the lick her cheek. I smiled when I heard the sound of my mom's laughter.

When I came in arms length of her she reached out to me and pulled me into a hug. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her too. "You didn't have to come and get me, mom."

She pulled away from me and looks like she was going to scold me."Of course I have to come get you. What if something were to happen to you." I rolled my eyes and tried to hide the smile on my face.

"I think I can handle myself. I'm 21 years old." She made a pouty then patted my head the best she could but I was a little out of her reach.

"Don't remind me, you'll make me feel old. Now let's go back to the inn everyone is waiting for you." She locked arms with me and I lead her out of the crowd and to home with morph a foot in front of us. The feeling of someone watching me never left, but I did my best to ignore it.

The welcome home was the same as usual. Mom made me my favorite dinner; B.E.N. yelled to the stars how much he missed me and gave me a bone crushing hug, and Amelia and I talk about my trip while Doppler controlled their children. After the welcome home I told mom I would clean up, she tried to protest but by the looks of it she looked dog tired. In the end I got her to sit down and relax. The dinner was empty except the Doppler's, mom, B.E.N., morph, and me. I was finishing up cleaning when the bell to the door rang. I looked at the door and saw the figure from earlier. I still couldn't see his face because of the hood on his cloak but he looked like he was a danger.

I took in a deep breath and walk closer to the figure. "Sorry, but were closed." The figure said nothing just chuckled deeply. Just hearing the chuckle sounded familiar and I was about to say something before I got interrupted

"Ye look grown up jimbo." My eyes widen at the nickname. Morph heard the voice as well and flew over the figure rubbing against their face.

"Ah! Morphie, I miss ye too." The figure pulled down their cloak revealing no other than long john silver. I grew excited and saw Amelia and Doppler suddenly stand up, shock on their faces.

"Sliver!" I ran over to him and hugged up. I felt him tense a bit but he too hugged me.

"How ye be'n jimbo." I pulled back from the hug and smiled at him.

"I've been great. I have so much to tell you." Silver smiled and looked like he was going to say something but Amelia stopped him.

"Mr. Long john silver, so nice to see you again. I hope you remember that you still are a criminal and I will not hesitate to arrest you." Amelia looked serious I stood in front of silver about to plead in letting him stay but he spoke up.

"Ah cap'in! y'er ta same as ev'r. But I did'n come he'r ta get arrested." He moved me aside so that now he stood in front of her. He folded his arms and looked her right in the eyes never wavering. "I h've information ta tell."

Amelia folded her arms too, "What kind of information." Silver smiled and walked over to the table.

"I be glad ta tell ye, If ye promise not ta get me arrested." Amelia's face grew stern then she took in a deep breath and rubbed her temple.

"Fine, but this better be good information." With that Amelia sat down ready hear. I smiled at silver's tricky plan and was about to join in when my mom approached me.

"Jim is that the silver that you told me about." I nodded my head and she nudged me in the arm. "You didn't tell me he was a pirate."

I rolled my eyes at her, "mom he's not a bad guy, just misjudged."

She sighed and rubbed her head, "something bad better not come out of this." I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. I walked over to silver, Amelia, and now Doppler so silver could tell us whatever he knows.

"H've ye ev'r hear of ta tale 'treas're of ta eye'." My eyes widen I quickly stood up shaking the table and causing my chair to fall.

"Are you saying 'treasure of the eye' is real? That treasure is as famous as flint's trove!" silver saw me grow excited and laughed. "Impossible," B.E.N yelled.

"Ye catch on quick lad. Yes it real." My heart started to race in my chest. Another great story tale comes to life again.

"Hold it hold it," Amelia stood up too brow furrowed, "your saying that the story about a man giving up his eye so he could have the ability to know where every treasure know to creature kind, is true."

Silver nodded his head then rubbed his chin. "Hard ta believe ain't it, but t'en again treas're planets was real." Amelia straightens herself out then ran a hand through her hair processing this.

Doppler finally decided to get into the conversation. "And how are we suppose to believe that what you are saying is true."

Silver looked at each one of us smirking, "cause I knew ta guy." Amelia turned to silver with a shocked expression, Doppler's jaw dropped along with B.E.N.'s, and I guess you could say I had a shocked expression too but I quickly faded when I felt my mouth twitch into a grin. "and if ye still don' believe me, I got ta map to it."

Amelia straightened herself out again. "Well I guess that is some news, but silver why are you sharing this with us."

Silver leaned back and rubbed his neck looking kind of embarrassed. "ye see t're are two reasons, one I do but I don' h've ta map. Reason tw-."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THE MAP?!" B.E.N. yelled louder then he should so I hit him on the head, but he was right.

"I agree with to toaster," Amelia crossed her arms, "what do you mean."

Silver waved his arms down, "calm ye'r knickers. I'm gettin' to t'at." Everyone sat down so silver could continue. "now ta reason I don' h've it is cause it on anot'r planet and I need ye help gettin' it," silver stood up and extended his hand, "w'at do ye say."

I looked at the others then back at silver I raised my hand and grasped silvers. "Im all for it." Silver smiled, my mom came behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Jim are you sure. You just got home." I nodded to my mom.

"I'm the captain of my own ship. Besides it's another big adventure, I can't give it up." She smiled sadly at me.

"I was afraid of that." I touched her hand that was on my shoulder.

"Nothing bad will happen." She sighed and her sad smiled brightened up a bit.

Amelia interrupted with a cough, "well just to be sure I will go with."

I stared wide eyed at her for a moment then saw Doppler stood too. "I will go too just in case I am need. Sarah will you be kind enough to watch our kids."

I looked at mom who nodded in response. B.E.N. decided to sling an arm around me and yell yet again. "I might miss jimmy so count me in! You are going to need a navigator and I am available."

I rolled my eyes and shook been off then looked at silver, "so where are we going."

Silver grin and looked at all of us. "Ev'r heard of ta planet Lindoph."

The next morning I woke up early to pack and call a reliable crew, in a couple of hours they would meet me at my ship, the RLS radiance. I heard a knock on my door and turned to see my mom walk in. she look sad yet again. She walked over to and took my hand. "Is there any way I can talk you out of this." I smiled and shook my head.

"Afraid not. I might not get to go on an expedition this big." Her grip on my hand tightened then she sighed.

"Promise you will be safe." My smile widened and I nodded my head. She soon left me to finish packing. 30 minutes later I walk down the stairs to see Amelia and Doppler saying there goodbye to the kids, B.E.N. was checking over his gears and my mom was preparing for the day's work.

I walk to Amelia and she turns to look at me. "Ready to work as your first mate, Captain Hawkins." My eyes widened and I rubbed the back of my neck giving a deep sigh.

"This is going to be an odd trip." Amelia let out a sigh then a cough.

"Well at least I'm not the only one who thinks it's odd." Doppler put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him

"It will be fine; nothing is really going to change." She nodded to Doppler then rumbling was heard from the stairs. I turned to see silver descending the last steps.

"Ta doc is right; t'at is why I'm still cook." I smiled and decided to play along with him.

"Of course, who else will I find to make bonsabeast stew?" silver let out a deep rumbling laugh then wiped a tear from his face.

"Ye h've good tas'e jimbo." I smiled and nodded to silver. B.E.N. walked over to salute me.

"All set and ready to go captain." I turned to the others and they nodded.

"Alright let's go." I grabbed my stuff along with everyone else. In the corner of my eye I saw silver slip on his cloak, better safe than sorry I guess. All set and ready to go I was about to walk out the door but was stopped by my mom.

She wrapped her arms around be giving me a hug then kiss my head. "Goodbye Jim." I nodded my head and walked out the door waving goodbye.

Again the space port was crowded but we managed to get on the ship before the rest of the crew. I already explain to those that they can't reveal silver staying here or else they get no part in the treasure. About an hour and a half later the crew is on board and everyone is filled on the details. Before we set off I go on my rounds checking the ship, everything is in order so I head to the top deck. Amelia is already yelling orders to the crew. I go to stand by her, "everything ready, Amelia."

Amelia nods, "yes captain I think we are ready to set off." She looks at me waiting for my approval, I nod my head. "Free all sails," she starts to yell and the crew follow her orders we start to rise in the air and we lose gravity.

"Engage artificial gravity," I yell and it is turned on. We all land perfectly except Doppler who lands on his face. Amelia cringes then helps him up; I give directions to where we are going. Once the direction where given the ship blasted off into space. Space creatures were flying around us and this time Doppler didn't go to the side to investigate.

"How long will it be until we get to Lindoph," Doppler asked finally adjusting himself. I turned to B.E.N. who pulled out a calculator.

"About three hours and twelve minutes, captain jimmy." I turned to Doppler and his face brightens.

"Perfect that gives me time to do some research on the treasure of the eye." And off Doppler went, I left Amelia in charge of the top deck while I went bellow to the kitchen to chat with silver. When I walked down the steps I saw silver cooking up a storm and whistling while morph flew around.

Silver finally noticed me and smiled widely. "Jimbo w'at can I do ye for." I shrugged walking closer to silver. I saw a barrel of purps and helped myself to some.

I looked at silver when a question popped into my head. "What can you tell be about the map." At first silver looked at me confused then thought a little.

"Well my friend t'at got it died an' pass'd it on ta me. It has been hid'n ev'r since." he looked at me to see if I was still listening then continued. "Ta map it truly somt'in special. A v'ry beautiful t'ing."

I decided to get comfy as I had more questions. "How does it work?" he thought of a good answer while he chopped some food.

"it like a prog'am, it store all ta t'ings it learns and nev'r forgets 'em." Silver kept cooking while I kept asking.

"How do you use it?" Silver stopped all of his work all looked at me smiling mechanical eye glowing bright.

"Ye ask it nicely." Confused by his answer I was going to ask more but he stopped me. "Enough 'bout ta map, tell me 'bout ye." I wanted to know more but didn't feel like arguing I told silver everything that happened to me since treasure planet. I must have taken longer than I thought because I heard above deck someone shouting 'planet ho'. I look at silver and we both headed up the steps. Not too far off we could see the planet Lindoph; just by looking at it from here it seemed eerie. We soon docked, I told the crew to get supplies while a few of us get the map.

The few that I choose were silver, Amelia, Doppler, and morph that followed no matter what. As we walked the streets I noticed not many were out and about, to be honest this planet looks like a crime waiting to be happening. Silver lead the way and soon we came to an alley. Silver walk down the alley until he got to a wooden board; he removed the board and motioned us to follow. Inside was hard to see with barley any lighting.

Silver held a finger to his lip, "shhh not a sound." We all made sure not to make a sound but not even two minutes something fell causing it to shatter. We all spun around to see Doppler standing in a weird position.

"I did not do that intentionally." He whispered and we kept walking.

"Hope no one heard that," I whispered. Soon after the words left my mouth a light was turned on and everything could be seen, even the person coming to attack us. The person had a hat on so the face couldn't be seen. They also had a sword in hand and were coming for me. Before I had to chance to fight back silver stepped in front of me with his sword at the ready and made contact with the person.

"w'at are ye doin'." Silver yelled but we didn't know who he was talking to until he continued. "Will ye stop figh'in Me." silver push the person down causing them to fall along with the hat to reveal short blond hair and a pretty face. A face that belong to a girl, a girl who had an eye patch on her eye.

* * *

**mwuahahahah! cliff hanger. please review and tell me what you think so far. and if you like the story please follow or favorite. PEACE OUT! (^,-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**another chapter yay! i will try to upload once a week or more. enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The girl was breathing heavily and looking from silver to all of us. She quickly glanced at her sword then tried to grab it but silver kicked it away. She clenched her fist and hit the floor with it. She took a deep breath and let it out. She looked at silver again then got up brushing herself off. I noticed she was wearing baggy boys clothes.

"What do you want silver," she looked at us, "you brought outsides with you. You made it clear no outsides to be brought here." She was practically fuming at silver, but he didn't seem fazed by it. In fact silver just smiled and put a hand on her head.

"Ye nev'r change do ye." She rolled her eye at him then hit his hand off.

"Why are you here silver?" Silver eyed the room and finally found what he was looking for, walked over to a torn couch to sit on it.

"can' an old man visit 'is little g'rl." The girl eyed us again before walking over to silver. It was also when I got a better look of the room now that the lights were on. The room looked big and had pieces of old furniture everywhere.

As the girl walked closer to silver a door opened slowly. We all turned to the door to see a little girl no older than seven peeked her head out. "Mama is everything alright." Silver suddenly stood up and the girl walked over to the little one.

"Jess everything is fine. Go wait with everyone else okay." jess was about to go but she saw silver.

A smile spread across her lips, "Uncle Silver." jess ran to him and he picked her up. She was wearing a shirt as a dress and I noticed she had a mechanical hand.

"Look at ye jess, ye gott'n old'r since ta last time I saw ye." jess smiled and nodded her head then pointed to the girl.

"Mama has been taking care of all of us." Silver smiled at the girl and nodded at her.

"I tau'ht ye well, Chris." The girl now known as Chris said nothing. The door opened again and out came a teenage boy also wearing baggy clothes.

"Chris the others want to know what's taking so lo-." He stopped talking when he noticed silver, his face grew stern. He stepped in front of Chris. "Hey silver glad to see you're back. Going to stay this time."

Silver set jess down and rubbed his neck. "I won' stay lon' I came ta tal-."

"Then leave." The boy shouted causing jess to flinch. Chris saw and grabbed her and the boy.

"Take jess and watch the others. Don't just leave the house because you're pissed." She shut the door and it was silent for a few seconds, but Doppler broke it.

"Well this is an interesting meeting. Why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Dr. Delbert Doppler, this is Amelia Doppler, and this is Jim Hawkins. I take it you already know Mr. Long John Silver."

She nodded, "yeah we go way back, but you should listen to what Taylor said and leave."

Silver walked over to Chris and put a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't look at him. "Chris If I stay'd ye would h've been in dang'r."

She looked angry yet again and shook silver's hand off then started to back up. "So you decided to leave me, a thirteen year old girl, to take care of a house full of kids that have been thrown out of their homes. And now after all these years you come back." She raked her fingers threw her short blonde hair then turned back to him. "Why did you come back silver?"

Silver didn't get the chance to say anything before morph flew over to them. "Map! Map!" morph was shouting and flying around them both.

She looked at him then shook her head. "That's the reason." She tried to turn around but silver grabbed her by the arm.

"I didn' just come fer ta map, I came fer ye." She shook her arm out of his grip.

"Because I am the map!" she was breathing heavy now.

I looked to the others with confusion taking over. I stepped closer to the both of them. "How… are you the map?"

She looked at silver, "they don't know."

Silver nodded his head. "How am I suppose ta tell 'em? It's a h'rd t'ing to explain."

"Then you both better explain yourselves, because this is getting confusing." Amelia crossed her arms.

Silver looked at Chris but she didn't look at him. She faced us and took a few breaths before lifting her hands to her face to remove the patch. I watched waiting to find out how the puzzle pieces came together in this story. When she removed the patch a mechanical eye could be seen. It looked like silvers but the color of hers was green.

"The map is a program," She spoke, "The man that original owned the program died and passed it to silver who then gave it to me."

It was silent a few seconds and I saw Amelia exchange glances with silver and look around the room. "What is this place?"

"A home for those that get thrown out in the street. Who need someone, I am that someone." Chris was confident as she spoke those words. She didn't see it but silver was smiling at her.

Doppler coughed, "are any of the children, uhm, yours."

Chris's eyes widen, "no. I'm a little young to have kids. Now if this is all over please leave." She tried to walk away but silver stopped her by grabbing her arm. She started to put up a struggle to get loose, silver had no trouble though.

"Chris, are ye really givin' t'is up, We need ye. If ye help t'ink of ta treas're ye can use fer ta kids."

Once hearing that she stopped and looked at silver. She said nothing so he continued, "Ye can get enou'h treas're to give ta kids a bett'r home. Are ye going to let t'at slip by?"

She held her arms and closed her eyes, "Let me think about it. You will know tomorrow." With that she left the room. Not letting us get a word in.

"Well, at least she is thinking about it." Doppler reassured thinking about the positive side.

"But is it enough," Amelia said walking out of the building. Doppler follow and silver walk with me.

"Why didn't you tell me someone controlled the map? I would have planned it out better than that." I looked at silver waiting for an answer.

Silver chuckled and patted my head, "cause ta way it might of went could h've gotten us h'rt. I told ye bef're ye h've to ask nicely. Besides I am glad I could talk to h'r. Ev'n if she was yellin' at me."

As we exited the building and down the street I looked back and saw different kinds of faces looking out. And on top of the roof sat the boy from before, he was Looking out in the distance. It kind of gave me a déjà vu feeling.

* * *

The next day just silver and I went to the building early. As we walked closer a few figures stood outside. Once we were close enough to tell we saw they were kids. Most of them ran to silver going for a hug others were too shy to move. What I noticed in all of them was the fact they all had missing body parts replaced by a mechanical part. So these kids went through a lot just to survive.

I looked at silver and saw the little girl from yesterday talking to him. I didn't really listen to what was being said until silver spoke up. "Well sweeth'rt do ye t'ink Chris will be joinin' us."

The little girl looked at the ground and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think so; mama hasn't come out of her room yet."

Silver exchanged a look with me before patting the little girls head. "T'anks jess, tell h'r I will be seein' h'r 'round."

Disappointed we walking back to the ship but stopped in our tracks when someone yelled, "silver!"

We turned around to see Chris and the boy from yesterday. I noticed that Chris was in a whole different wardrobe. She now wore tight jeans, knee high boots, a shirt that was purposely ripped in the front, a tank top under it, and a black jacket like silvers but hers stopped at the knee.

"So ye decided to join us," silver said then examined her, "and yer we'rin' ye old clothes."

She didn't say anything just nodded her head.

I clapped my hands together. "Ready to join us then." I asked trying not to get another death glare from her.

She turned around to look at each kid. "Give me a second." While we waited she talked to each kid giving them either hugs or kisses on the head. When I came down to the teenage boy he turned away from her fully. I sneaked a peek at her and saw her eye roll. The next thing she did was unexpected; she pulled the boy and put him in a head lock giving him a noogie.

"I promise I will come back, so you better take care of everyone and not get in trouble. Got it."

The boy pulled out of the head lock, "yeah, whatever just leave and come back with the gold." He put his hands in his pockets ignoring her completely. Silver looked like he was going to say something but she held up her hand stopping him. She sighed and placed the patch on her eye again. Grabbing her things she looked at us and nodded.

We turned and started walking a few feet but when we didn't hear her steps we turned around. She stopped walking because she was being hugged, by the boy. I don't know if I imagined it but I could have sworn I saw a smile grace her lips as she hugged him back.

"I mean it Taylor, take care of everyone." She pulled back putting her hands on his shoulders looking at his face. "I will come back, I promise." He grinned and nodded his head walking over to the crowed of kids.

She ran to catch up with us, once she did she looked over her shoulder and waved goodbye.

"ye ready to go now." Silver crossed his arms over his chest.

This time she gave silver the death glare. "Silver are you going to be a handful on this trip. Cause if you are I am giving up now."

A deep chuckle erupted from silver. "I would just w'rry 'bout yerself Chris, but t'anks fer c'rin'."

I saw a slight head shake come from her. "Whatever old man."

A sigh escaped my lips; this is going to be a long trip. I looked at the two; I still have yet to figure out what their relationship is and even more figure out who she is. Until then I can't put all my trust in her.

* * *

When we got to the ship it was easy to avoid the crew. Before we should set off we should know if the map actually works. I turned to the two, "silver, bring Chris into my office." He nodded his head and I glanced at Chris. She was watching everything around her and for a moment I thought I heard her say, "wow, haven't been on a ship in a while."

I found Amelia, Doppler and B.E.N., taking them to my office, and of course morph tagged along. We were in there before silver and Chris so I caught them up on the story. "We got the girl but I don't want to go anywhere without seeing if the map is actually going to work."

Amelia nodded her head, "I agree with Hawkins."

I saw B.E.N. looking confused. "Wait, why are we bringing a girl?"

"Because she has the map." I said sitting down and grabbing a purp.

"Then why don't we ask her for the map."

"Because it's kind of inside me." Chris said coming into the room with silver close behind.

I saw B.E.N's eyes widen a bit then walk he over to Chris bowing and taking her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you milady."

I forced myself to hide my laugh. Chris's reaction was priceless; it was a mixture of creeped out and shock.

Chris coughed and took her hand back. "Well, this is weird."

Amelia straightened herself again and stepped over to help. "Sorry if the giant toaster bothered you. I'm first mate Amelia."

She held her hand out and Chris nodded taking it. "Yeah I remember, but I thought you would be captain."

I grinned and waved my hand. "Nope that would be I."

She peeked behind Amelia and nodded her head. "Yeah I got that now." She traveled around the room looking around. "Anyway why am I here?"

I stood up and walked around the desk. "Before we can leave we need to know if the map really works, and we kind of need to know where we are going."

She stopped moving and silver looked from her to me. "Jimbo I can ass're ye, ta map w'rks."

I was going to say something but Chris beat me to it, "Its fine silver." She turned so her back was against the wall. She removed her patch but her eyes were closed. She took deep breaths before slowly opening them again.

* * *

**mwuahahahah! cliff hanger again! please review and follow or favorite. thanks PEACE OUT! (^,-)**


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**IMPORTANT UPDATE:**

* * *

**I apologize for not updating in awhile. I was busy with school and my life has been a complete mess and still is a mess. But I am happy to say I am going to get back into writing this story. Since its summer I have enough time. It might take a while to update this but I hope you can wait. Again I am sorry and I hope you stick around for the story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**i finally got to update. i am so sorry i couldn't update sooner. i have been really busy and i wanted to update sooner but never got the chance. the story is not long but better than nothing. so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It all happened in a flash of green. A flash so bright that forced us to shield our eyes. I didn't know when it was safe open my eyes again until I felt a heavy hand land on my shoulder. Then they spoke up, "jimbo, open yer eyes." I did as silver said and was amazed by the green holographic planets surrounding us. Some planets not quite familiar and have yet to be explored. How can a simple mechanical device hold so much? Everything worked and moved just like the map of treasure planet.

I look at Chris; her mechanical eye was opened more than it was before. Her face was stern as if she was using all strength to focus. Her eye moved along with everything around us. Holographic planets zip past. Then it finally all slowed down to a large planet with rings moving all around it, as if protecting it.

Before any of us could examine it more everything vanished to where it came from. There was a thud and the light turned back on. I looked at Chris who was crouched on the floor holding her eye. Silver ran to her, bending down to help her up. Amelia's motherly instincts must have kicked in because she rushed over to Chris. She reached out a hand to her but Chris gently smacked it. Amelia still examined her fully.

"Im fine," Chris said now standing up fully but silver still had an arm behind her. "It happens all the time if I show it for too long. Takes a bit of strength to do it."

"Are you going to be alright, dear?" Amelia asked concern lingering in her voice.

Chris nodded, "I just won't be doing that again." Amelia, Doppler, and I exchanged looks. Doppler was the one to step forward and ask the question we were all wondering.

"And if I may ask madam, how are we going to know what directions we are taking. Let alone going about using it."

Chris put a hand to her head, holding it with care. She sighed, "I can still see the map in my head. I will give your navigator directions to the treasure."

B.E.N raised his hand like a child in school. "Ooooohhhh. The navigator would be me," B.E.N straightened up and his hand turned to a salute. "Ready for commands madam."

Chris stopped holding her head; she looked at B.E.N with a stern face. "We need to head east. No stops can be made. So supplies will be needed." With that she turned to the exit and left. Everyone was stunned by how in charge Chris was.

Amelia looked at me. "Captain, any other orders?" I looked at Amelia then B.E.N.

"We are heading east. Amelia is inventory well stocked."

She nodded her head. "Yes captain, inventory stocked to the ceilings."

I nodded back, "good we can set sail anytime. Let's ready the men." With that everyone walked out of the room me being the last one. Before I left though I looked around the room, trying to remember how the map was working. I shook my head forgetting about it and heading to the deck with the others.

* * *

**cliff hanger! again sorry for not updating sooner. i don't know when i will be updating next because school is starting up, but i might get a few stories in before that. i want to thank anyone who reads this for patiently waiting and not nagging too much about an update. please review and tell me what you think of the story. PEACE OUT! (^,-)**


End file.
